Little is known about frontal lobe mediated attention in the oldest greater than 85 years of age). Yet this is the age range with the highest rate of progression to dementia. In addition, memory decline in this age range is common. Whether cognitive change, particularly memory decline, in this age range signals impending dementia or "benign" age-associated cognitive change is a diagnostic challenge. We suggest that other higher cortical functions, such as attention, may better distinguish those who will remain cognitively healthy from those in the early stages of dementia in the oldest old. Therefore, this pilot study will examine attention in cognitively healthy oldest old in comparison to a sample of oldest old in the "preclinical" stages of dementia using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI). This pilot study will also help establish fMRI as a useful technology for the study of the neural basis of cognitive change in the elderly.